


Fantasies

by Holyangelheart



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Valentine’s Day smut inspired by Danity Kane’s “Strip Tease” so yes please imagine Haru in those outfits. Sorry if they’re ooc, this is my first real RinHaru fic. Minor mention of reigisa and soumako at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

-x-x-

“Fucking hell Haru,” Rin muttered breathlessly as he struggled, “What are you going to do to me?”  


Haru didn’t say anything, but he took off the fabric that had shrouded Rin’s vision, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”  


Rin’s stomach was full of butterflies as his vision cleared to see a bunch of chocolates and fruits lay out on their coffee table. He wanted to move, but he was tied to a sturdy chair, ropes digging into his skin, but would probably be easy for him to get out of, if he truly wanted to. Haru was good at a lot of things and physical strength is not his strong suit. “Untie me Haru.”  


Haru smirked and walked towards the food, a long bathrobe covering his entire body, but he caught a glimpse of black fabric underneath. “He picked up a plate of strawberries and dipped each of them in the warm chocolate, his actions unhurried but fluid. Some of the chocolate dripped onto his fingers so he slowly licked it from the bottom and sucked hard on it. “Mhmm,” Haru gazed at him and licked each finger, making sure that Rin’s pants would become tight before walking up to him. He stopped and held out his now clean hands in front of Rin’s slightly drooling lips, “Want a taste?” Before Rin could lick his fingertips, Haru pulled his hand back and clicked his tongue, “It’s not nice to spoil yourself before the main course, Rin.” He sat on a chair opposite of him, his legs crossed so not to reveal his clothes and just licked the chocolate off of each strawberry, in the end he was a chocolate mess. His gaze was lead to the other’s crotch and he smiled, “Heh, are you in pain?”  


“Shut up-!” Rin snarled, but Haru moved so that he hovered above Rin’s lap, a strawberry without the leaves was placed in his mouth, he waited for him to take the sweet fruit from him and he did so, eagerly. He chew the strawberry quickly, the juicy flesh bursted in his mouth as it mixed with the chocolate and the taste of Haru. “Kiss me…Now,” he demanded after he swallowed, hard.  


He finally lowered himself onto Rin and placed his right hand on the red head’s chin, tilting it up so that he could stare down at him, “You can look, but not touch,” the smirk forever on his lips. He brushed the back of his hand against Rin’s cheeks and then swiftly stood up, leaving him cold without his heat. “Want to see?” He asked, his hands on the belt of the bathrobe, waiting for Rin’s hurried nods of approval. “Are you sure~?” He winked.  


“Haru please just hurry the fuck up,” he moaned back impatiently.  


Once again, he clicked his tongue, but then he smiled, “Fine since you asked so nicely…” He moved so slowly to remove his bathrobe that Rin felt as though he would explode. He wanted to remove the ropes so bad, but Haru did a better job than he thought. The robe dropped to the floor, a black stripper outfit that stopped right above his inner thighs, a pair of fishnet stockings to match. “Nagisa picked it out.”  


Rin thanked the almighty brat with manly tears, he tried his hardest to get off of the chair, and he was on the edge of his seat. “Haru…please let me fuck you.”  


He licked his lips and walked over to the table. He watched Rin as he dripped chocolate onto his chest; the feeling was warm and not too hot, just right. “Say please~,” he stood in front of Rin, wanting him to beg for it. He touched his bulging crotch with the tip of his foot, “Or else I’ll just please myself.”  


“God dammit Haru,” he knew he meant it; he did it many times before as he hopelessly watched from the sidelines. The only way he’s given in is if he got to use his favorite toys on Rin. “Please let me eat you out.”  


Smirking, Haru sat on Rin’s lap once again, but this time he made sure to be high enough for him to lick the chocolate off, “Mhmm Rin,” Haru whispered, his head tilted back in ecstasy. The two looked at each other, hungrily and pressed their lips together before intertwining their lips, moving against each other, the friction increasing as Haru rubbed against his hard cock. He stopped once he felt Rin moving back and forth against his own cock and sighed, “You never know how to keep it in your pants long enough.” He now kneeled between the gaps of Rin’s legs and zipped his zipper down, letting him finally breathe. Softly, he took out his throbbing dick and kissed the tip softly, reveling in his lover’s soft moans. He licked it sensually, moving his tongue all around his tip before opening his mouth and letting him inside. He dipped his head up and down slowly as his hands did their magic at the same time. It wasn’t long before Rin screamed out his name in sweet agony and released into his waiting mouth and swallowed.  


“Haru…” Rin gestured with his eyes for Haru to get up and kissed his lips, hungrily. The taste of their juices mixing was erotic and a major turn on for the two. Haru slowly undressed, making sure to wave the article of clothing in front of Rin’s frustrated eyes. He left the last layer of clothing which was a thin black fabric that wrapped around his body and his fish nets.  


Rin didn’t wait for Haru to unite him, he pulled against the ropes so hard that his wrists were now bruised and the pain was excruciating and his medicine was Haru’s ass. He tore through the fabric between him and his mission so that he could finger Haru while jacking him off, his own cum as lube.  


“R-Rin mhn-,” Haru moaned as Rin worked for his pleasure, he came with a satisfying sigh, but it didn’t stop there as Rin grabbed the closest condom and placed it on their cocks. He was lifted into the air, biting his lips as he hovered above Rin’s erect penis, wanting the feeling of Rin inside of his deepest parts. He moaned loudly in painful bliss as he was entered without hesitation, they moved slowly at first, treasuring the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other in perfect harmony.  


“I’m going to go fast now,” he didn’t hear a response before Haru kissed him messily, deeply. He moved faster, his hip motion letting him reach inside Haru deeper as Haru moved his own.  


“A-Ahn faster R-Rin-,” Haru begged his voice breathy. The two kept on going until they both came, their bodies sweaty on the metal chair. Rin moved to get up, but Haru stopped him by pushing down so he reached the base of Rin’s cock, a moan escaping his thin lips, “I’m not done yet,” he mumbled as he tilted his head back, hips moving to his own rhythm. He peered at Rin with lustful eyes, his eyelashes fluttering at him a little more than usual.  


Rin growled and lifted him up and wrapped his legs around his hips as he thrusted into him midair until Haru was a screaming mess and could no longer hold himself up. They moved to the bedroom, the chocolate and strawberries already gone cold from their hot passion. It wasn’t for a few hours later did they stop, one condom left. Haru placed it onto Rin’s tired cock with his teeth, he smirked as it suddenly became erect just from his touch.  


“Haru…I’m too tired,” Rin sighed as he lay on the bed, his eyes closed. They had gone at it enough for him to become tired, yet Haru still wasn’t satisfied.  


“I’ll do all the work,” Haru placed himself onto Rin’s now hard cock and moved slowly as he watched Rin’s face turn beet red. He loved this moment he most, Rin might be the buffer one, but Haru was the one with all the power, even if he’s the one being entered most of the time. He continued slowly and came multiple times, his semen covering Rin’s torso since he used up all of his condoms on that day alone. It wasn’t until Rin grew impatient from not being allowed to cum did he finally turn Haru over so that he could enter him from behind. The two groaned and moaned as Rin thrusted deep inside of him, their pleasure filled screams echoing in their ears. It was the best Valentine’s Day ever as they used it up to spend time in each other’s sweaty arms.  


The next day, Rin had to apologize to Nagisa for ripping the outfit, but he just giggled and brushed it off. Rin thought it was odd, but ignored it until he found Haru and Nagisa watching the video of their intimate night together. He would have kicked his ass if it weren’t for the video of Souske and Makoto too.  


-x-x-


End file.
